


Dino Catapult

by Syberiad



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberiad/pseuds/Syberiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Brainstorm and his grandpa, Wheeljack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dino Catapult

Tiny Brainstorm draws his next invention. Inspired by his adoptive grandpa Wheeljack, he designs a DINOSAUR CATAPULT. It is a catapult that launches dinosaurs. He’s quite proud of this one, but none of the adult scientists around seem particularly impressed with his idea.

Unfazed by their lack of enthusiasm, tiny Brainstorm proceeds to construct the invention himself, when Wheeljack walks by and asks what he’s doing. Unlike the other scientists, Wheeljack is quite fascinated by Brainstorm’s idea and asks the tiny inventor if he could use an assistant. Brainstorm accepts and together they set to work.

Not long after, the other scientists are jostled out of their far more mundane research by the sound of fourteen miniature dinobot drones, careening through the air into the side of the lab.

Brainstorm and Wheeljack stand a short distance away beside a catapult, arms crossed, surveying the fruits of their labor with serious expressions.

One by one, the drones begin to explode.

Brainstorm and Wheeljack look at each other and nod, affirming a job well done. They’re about to head back to their workshop when suddenly the catapult explodes too, sending them both flying into a nearby ditch.

Wheeljack protects Brainstorm from the brunt of the explosion and subsequent fall, leaving the tiny jet mostly unharmed save for a few minor scrapes. As far as explosions go, this one isn’t too bad and the worst Wheeljack suffers himself is a dented winglet. Hopefully he can fix that without the aid of a medic…

"Let’s not tell Ratchet about this one," he says as he gets up and checks Brainstorm for injuries.

"Why?" the tiny jet asks, wiggling restlessly in Wheeljack’s arms, not the least bit perturbed by their recent mishap. "OH WAIT I KNOW! It’s because the dinobots weren’t wearing any hats, right?"

“Exactly.” Again, unlike most of the other adults, Wheeljack never seems to have trouble following his young protégé’s line of logic. “And the catapult wasn’t even blue!”

"What an oversight!" Brainstorm squirms out of Wheeljack’s arms and transforms. "Let’s hurry back to the workshop and run some more tests!"

"Slow down, Brainstorm, I can’t keep up with you!"

"Well maybe we need to build a Wheeljack catapult too!"

Wheeljack laughs. “Maybe we do, but let’s get this one working first.” He transforms and follows Brainstorm back to their base of operations, leaving behind an increasingly chaotic scene in which - unbeknownst to the two eccentric inventors - the exploded miniature dinobot drones have reassembled into a somewhat less miniature combined form that is now running rampant throughout the main labs, terrorizing all of the other scientists.

Upon closer inspection of the ensuing pandemonium, it seems that the creature is only targeting those working with test tubes, flasks, beakers, and other such containers. Why yes, it seems to be attempting to fit one onto its head and growing quite agitated by its inability to do so. Fancy that.


End file.
